Empirically based treatments for recurrent unipolar (non-psychotic) depression have taken parallel but independent routes. This project is designed to evaluate the comparative and additive effects of a pharmacologic approach (amitriptyline) and a behavioral approach (social skills training) in unipolar (non-psychotic), female depressives. Although previous work (Weissman, Klerman, Paykel, Prusoff & Hanson, 1974) indicates that psychotherapy results in improved social adjustment, social skills training is a more precise and replicable strategy that directly deals with particular social skills deficits. Thus, it should be more effectiive than psychotherapy. Subjects will rceive one of four treatment combinations during an initial 12 week period: a) amitriptyline, b) social skills training plus placebo, c) social skills training plus amitriptyline, or d) psychotherapy plus placebo. Patients in each of the four initial treatment groups will than be followed over a six month maintenance treatment phase with their respective modalities of treatment, but at a reduced frequency of contact. Examination of self-report, behavioral, and observer rating data at multiple points during initial and maintenance treatment phases will permit analyses of the possible differential and/or additive effects of behavioral and pharmacologic treatments, as well as a comparison of social skills training and psychotherapy.